Articles of Love
by DisasterCode7
Summary: Kell/Louise. What happens when Star Reporter, Louise, is captured by Imperiex? Terrible things happen to her in the hands of Imperiex. Will Kell be able to mend her heart? And write her article at the same time? Fluffyness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Greenie (1000GreenSun) Challenged me to write a Kell/Louise fic. Well, I'll do that. Because I like a challenge. It's rated Teen because, it just has to be.

Your friendly neighborhood disaster,

DC7

Louise walked along the newly paved roads of New Metropolis, she enjoyed watching the hover cars zoom past each other to unknown destinations. She also enjoyed watching the prime boys walk on the side walk to the left of her. "Hey baby! You hungry? I make a mean love buffet!" A young man jeered at her. She loved looking at guys, but hatted when they courted her with stupid pick up lines.

She shook her head when the boys high five-ed each other. Another young man attempted another lame pick up line, "How do you like your eggs? Fried, Scrambled, or Fertilized?" She almost lost her breakfast, remembering the eggs. One more lame pick up line and she would blow. Unfortunately, the boy's weren't done yet. A young man that had a scar running from the corner of his mouth to his ear said, "Here's a math equation that I'll think you'll like, Louise." Louise turned her whole body around to face him. How did he know math? And more importantly, how did he know her name? She'd never seen him before. He looked very dangerous, she wanted to run, but her legs were planted to the ground.

"Add the bed, Subtract the clothes, divide your legs, and multiply!" The boys all laughed when she ran the other direction. She could take taunts, she could take evil bosses, but that man. He was something different. She was terrified of him. And that pick up line was a bit to personal for her taste. She had bolted into a run before she heard a voice above her, "Need some help miss?"

She stopped and looked above her to see Kell. The amazing clone of super man. She had always liked him, but never let anyone catch on. "Ummm...n-no. I-I'm fine." She remembered the young men on the other side of the street. Something about that boy didn't seem right. "You don't look fine. Well, I mean, you do, I just mean, you look scared. You know, scared." He gave her a false smile. She sighed and said, "There's some boys. They were courting me with pick up lines. One of them got to personal, and I'm scared." She chocked the last part out. Kell flew down to her.

"Which one?" "The one with the scar." She said feeling chills run up her spine. Kell must've noticed this because he put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey! Get your arm off." Louise said, she totally adored Kell, but she figured it would be best to play hard-to-get. She figured that the ladies were toppling head over heals to get to him. "Sorry, sorry. I'll go talk to 'em." He flew off, and she immediately missed the presence of his arm.

She started to picture his arms wrapped around her waste, or his lips meeting hers. She instantly slapped her self and said, "I'm the star reporter of the biggest newspaper in the universe. I will not go into a relationship with a man that is one of the top hits for the paper. I will not. Not. Not. Not." She watched as Kell landed in the middle of the boys and talked to them in a very aggressive tone.

They boys backed down immediately. She sighed and couldn't help thinking of him in her bed, with messy hair and a bare chest. A dreamy smile spread across her face before her buzzer attacked her hip with vibrations and a catchy ring tone. She jumped and took it out of her pocket.

"Oh great." Louise said when she realized that her boss was calling her. She opened her phone and put her ear to it.

"Yes, Jonan?" Louise asked.

"Louise! My Star Reporter! I was thinking about the Legion, and I really think that you should do a paper on a Legionnaire." Jonan said.

"Any Legionnaire?"

"Yeah, just tell me which one."

"Kell-el."

Well, that's it folks. I hope it's good enough for you.


	2. Chapter 2

This story was getting a little boring so I decided to add in a little adventure and comedy.

Your Friendly Neighborhood Disaster,

DC7

Kell looked down at Louise, there was something different about her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but whatever "it" was, he kept on coming back to it in his mind. Was it the way her hips swayed when she walked? Or was it the way she said his name? He couldn't decide. He loved everything about her. In his eyes, she was a goddess that needed every ounce of his attention. Of corse, this was a classic case of love sickness. Someone call the doctor, 'cause Kell was in deep.

"Louise, where would you like to interview me?" Kell asked, trying to be as polite as possible. "Interview? Were you eavesdropping on my telephone call?" She looked angry, but Kell couldn't help thinking she was cute. With her hands on her hips and her scrunched up nose. Immediately, he jolted himself out of his love sick state and said, "Ooops, dang super hearing..."

"Well, try harder next time. I don't like nosy people." Who's she calling nosy? Kell thought; she's the one who busted into the Legion tower asking Lightning lad why he and Shadow had done it in the park. Of corse, it was a rumor, but it ended up with Shadow scarring Louise out of the tower. Damn, that girl can run fast. Kell thought, giving himself a little chuckle.

"So how are your friends doing?" She asked Kell, taking out her small notebook and pen. He sighed and said, "Fine, I guess. Lightning lad broke his fifty-sixth alarm clock today." "Fifty-sixth?" She asked, totally stunned that one man could go through that many alarm clocks in a year.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm pretty amazing too you know." Kell said giving her a smile. "People on the street tell me you're good with kids. Is this true?" Louise said with a hint of love in her voice. "Oh, that. Yeah, I guess." Kell said shrugging, Louise stopped and said, "It's no small feat, you don't meet a super hero every day that's good with kids." "Well, Supes is good with kids and I got his DNA." Kell said in a sad tone.

"Kell, do you sometimes feel that you are just another super man?" Louise asked with pity. "No, I'm better, smarter, and faster than the original super man."

Suddenly, the sky became darker, and civilians began to panic. Kell looked above himself to see a ship that belonged to the one and only, Imperiex. "Imperiex." Kell said the word like it was poison in his mouth. "Oh no." Louise said before a yellow beam surrounded her and hoisted her up into the air. Kell attempted to grab her in mid flight, but the force field was just too strong. "LET ME OUT, IMPERIEX!" Louise screamed and pounded on the outside of the force field.

Suddenly, waves of pain washed through her, she screamed and arched her back. "Kell! Help!" Kell pounded on the outside of the force field before the girl he loved was sucked up into his worst enemy's ship. Kell growled and encased the bottom of the ship in green crystals. Inside the ship, Imperiex laughed. "Maybe this will entertain him..." He said dropping millions of his robotic soldiers upon the asphalt.

Soon enough, Phantom girl, Timber wolf, Lightning lad, and Shadow appeared on the seen. They only ended up seeing Imperiex's ship fly away. "Great job guys! You idiots!" Kell said angrily. "Shut up, Kell!" Phantom girl said phasing out of a blast from a robot. "We have bigger things to worry about." "Agreed." Shadow said and placed her hands on the ground. A swirling vortex of dark material appeared below about twelve robots. Lightning lad powered up his canon and began firing at will, hitting his mark every time. Timber wolf went into his fur ball mode ripped apart the robots easily.

Kell, being Kell, attacked the robots so savagely that the other Legionnaires were almost scarred of him. Soon enough, all of the robots were totaled, but Kell was still pounding on the largest one. "KELL!" Lightning lad said getting his attention. "'Don't worry. We'll get her back." Timber wolf said putting his hand on his shoulder. "No WE won't, but I will." Kell said shaking Timber wolf's hand off his shoulder.

"Hell, Kell. I thought you were over all this sprockin' lone wolf shit!" Shadow said striking a note of anger in her voice. Lightning lad noticed this and was slightly frightened. After they had battled the High Priests she had fully developed her fear powers. And they sometimes dictated her personality, usually she was a calm individual. But when her fear abilities kicked in, she became a mean, stand off ish person.

"Shadow, be careful." Lightning lad said, surprisingly caring and kind. Shadow bowed her head and said, "Sorry guys. I'm still getting the hang of this stuff." "It's okay. We all have a rough start controlling new powers." Timber wolf said, remembering when he had attacked the Legion on false charges. Of corse, his greatest friends near him, Tinya, Cham, and Kell saved his butt.

"Let's get in the cruiser." Lightning lad said, remembering his former position as Leader. Of corse, that era was over, but he still missed it dearly. "Come on guys, we've got a reporter to save." Kell said with a smirk. He sat down at the shield controls, he preferred weapons control, but he lost a bet with Lightning lad.

"Oh yeah baby, it's been a long time since I've laid my hands on you." Sparky said to the weapons control board. "I know, I know, Kell has hit you, but Garth is here. To caress you, and make you work your magic." Every Legionnaire starred at him like he was crazy.

"Sparky...remember what I said about talking to inanimate objects?" Shadow asked, slightly startled by his behavior. Garth sighed and said, "Yes, don't sweat talk non moving things. And don't sweat talk you into bed-" Lightning lad stopped, realizing what he had just said. Shadow turned bright red and sat down at her Video Broadcasting Board.

"Woa. Aren't we supposed to be keeping this PG-13?" Phantom girl asked. "Yeah, but it's never fun doing that." Timber wolf said giving Tinya a secret smile. Tinya was sitting at the Mapping Board, and Timber wolf was sitting at the Ship Controls.

"Let's do this thing." Kell said and they speed off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! Hope you like!

* * *

Louise's POV

* * *

My breath became heavy when I came inside the ship, Imperiex walked over to me and grabbed my right breast. I screamed in anger, disgust and pain as I squirmed away from his grip and fell to the floor, facing him. He ripped off my jacket and left me with a black tank top. "You will do what I say." Imperiex said and saddled himself on my hips. "No I will not." I said calmly and searched my brain for a plan. Nothing was there, I couldn't let myself get rapped.

"Oh, you won't?" He said as his ugly mouth twisted into a grin. I told myself to stay calm and keep him talking. "No, because I am a free spirit. I take orders from no one." I cringed, expecting him to slap me across the face but he didn't. Instead he roughly grabbed my face and forced me to face him. "You will scream, you will cry, and you will make Kell come to me." "Never." I said and a plan miraculously appeared in my head.

"If I do...what will you do to Kell?" He laughed and said, "You really aren't the smartest reporter in the building are you? I will kill him, cremate his remains, and spread them about the cosmos!" My eyes widened, not only for the stupid comment but realizing that this was real. I started to get too homey with my job, it was all I had, and I had forgotten that it could take my life. I slipped out from his legs and slammed into the control board. If I managed to destroy it, the cloaking devices could malfunction and the Legion could come and destroy Imperiex.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He asked and attempted to punch my head, I ducked and his fist hit the control boards and malfunctions started to be stated by a computer voice. "Cloaking down, Weapons down, Warp speed down, Life support down..." It listed at least twenty more, I needed to get out of there fast. I turned and ran to the hover pods before Imperiex grabbed me. I screamed and fought with all my might to escape. He slammed me against the wall and injected me with a purple liquid from a shot.

I escaped him and ran to the battle pods, or where I thought the battle pods were. Luckily for me, I had found them, I seated myself in one and flew off to the Legion ship. Also luckily for me the Legion's cruiser position was programed into the battle pod.

My vision started to get blurry and escape me. I set the cruiser on auto pilot and hoped for a safe voyage and drifted into a deep painful sleep.


End file.
